Springtrap Adventures
by Specter of the Fallen
Summary: What if Springtrap decided to leave the restaurant and explore the city only to realize what he'd become and actually feel bad? What if he decided to become a Hero and protect the innocent, he'll face many foes to redeem himself he may even meet those he wronged and have to say a few words, but you can be sure theirs going to be kickass action scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Purple Guy ran from the spirits down the hall, heading straight for the safe room.

The room dripped water, but Purple guy didn't notice for he was trying to avoid getting killed by the spirits.

He then noticed the suit laying on the floor and put it on, as the spirits vanished for they could fine him he laughed.

"See you later Suckers!"

The suit suddenly creaked.

"Shit."

(sqelch)

"HELP ME SUCKERS!"

(sqelch sqelch)

(btch)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you want this to go boss?"

"Just throw it anywhere we won't be setting up for a week anyway."

Springtrap moved his eyes to see two humans had brought him into a restraunt scenerio that seemed familar. though things seemed reversed in this situation, or was swapped the right word?

soon the humans left and all that was left was Springtrap.

after looking to make sure no one was looking at him, he moved a arm then the other, then he moved a leg.

Soon Springtrap was running out the door! 


	2. Chapter 2

It was nightime, as Springtrap ran he relized he heard noise coming from his feet. as he looked down he saw the robotic feet of the suit he died in.

He suddenly stopped conviently infront of a puddle, it must have just stopped raining before he left the restraunt. He looked in the puddle to see the smiling face of the suit, as he lifted the mask he saw his screaming face.

He closed the mask over his rotting face.

"That is me?"

He waved his hand over the puddle and saw his hand was the suits.

What came to him was memories of what happened, the one thing he couldn't remember was why he'd done what he'd done.

Why had he killed those kids? Was it on a whim? He couldn't remember and recalling the scene was making him sick. though he didn't know how that was possible.

He suddenly heard a scream from a nearby alley that was near the restraunt(he relized that he hadn't really gotten that far from the restraunt.) thinking quickly to hide what he was he grabbed a nearby cloak that was sitting on a bench, were it had come from he didn't know and he didn't care, he was acting on a unknown instinct.

Standing in a alley was a woman who was being mugged by a man wearing a hoody and mask.

"Just hand over the money lady, this will all go smoothly."

Springtrap could see the woman fumbly in her purse, it was dark so the youth didn't notice till he had a can of pepperspray to the face. I'm not speaking wrong in this situation she literally whopped him over the head in a panic, seems she didn't know how to use pepperspray right.  
Springtrap was conflicted on if he was needed.

The youth then pulled a knife and grabbed the woman

"Thats it yeah bitch i'ma gonna cut you!"

Now he was sure he was needed, he quickly used the strength from his aniamtronic body to climb around to the otherside where the youth had his back.

As Springtrap landed he grabbed the knife as softly as he could, this was soft enough that it hurt the hand of the youth to get him to let go of the knife.

As he hoisted the youth away from the woman he moved him so they were away from the woman's gaze so all she could see was Springtrap's cloak.(which is a black color so he basically blended into the background of the alley.)  
"You don't want to do that." he stated

The youth saw his face and sayed "What the fuck are you?"

"Something you may become if you continue that path you walk." as he said that he pulled his mask to reveal his true face.

(Hisss aka the sound springtrap makes when he gets you in the game.)

"AHHHH" the youth screamed as he was let go and ran off with his tail between his legs.

Springtrap didn't turn instead he began to climb the wall infront of him.

"Wait!" sayed the woman who held her hand in the usual "Wait!" fashion.

"Who are you?"

He slightly turned so she could see his glowing eyes. "I'm Springtrap and i'm here to do God's work."

With that he quickly climbed the wall and vanished into the night, well for about a block down the street...

"What...did i just do?" he asked himself looking at his hand again. "Did i just rescue that woman?" "Is this a way for me to mabye make up for what i've done?"

He made a choice here and then to try to protect those who couldn't protect themselves to make up for the deaths of those children he killed.

This was what started him on his adventures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I will be excepting OCs from people they have to be villains or someone who contributes to the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

A police man is held up by his neck, a large sword aimed at his neck.

"Please I have a Wife and Kids."

"A wife you probally beat daily and "kids" that don't exist!"

The man's eyes had betrayed him to the one holding him by the neck.

"Thats the truth, you are not worthy."

with a quick motion the man brought his sword to the policeman's neck, all the way through, blood sprayed over the young man.  
caking in his blonde hair, and getting abit in his hazel eyes.

He wiped the blood from himself as best as he could.

"This world is full of weak and selfish individuals, they need to be culled like wheat."

"What's this?"

A newspaper article with a picture of a badly formed Springtrap lay on the ground, either the rain or a bad photogropher caused this result, the words "A NEW HERO ARISES" Where written across the front along with "Recent photo taken of mysterious hero referring to himself as SpringTrap, this cloaked individual has stopped 10 muggings in one night, no one knows the identity or the location of-.

He stopped reading, So this "SpringTrap" was a Hero? there are no Heroes,This man was probally another pretender.

"So you like to save Damsels and Men who are mugged? Well lets see how you do against pure Malice!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Springtrap Adventures Part 4

Springtrap and Malice, the Repentent Hero vs The Hurt Blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Springtrap sat overlooking the city, His glowing eyes scanning for anything wrong, his robotic ears twitching though how he heard things he didn't really know.

Suddenly he spotted something in the distance. With the speed of the creature he resembled he ran across the buildings twoard what he was sure was a disturbance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (A few moments earlier)

Malice needed to find someone to mug, it had to be someone completly random, so thats what he did, he chose someone at random. he chose some Man near a fancy car and slammed him into a wall hard enough to scare him.

"Okay Man give me all the money you have."

These two Policemen showed up then and one shouted "Let the mayor go!"

"Oh so thats who this is?" sayed Malice in a crazy voice "Well then i'll just-sych!(slash)

"Well now that those two are taken care of, where were we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Springtrap showed up as there seemed to be a hostage situation going on. a blonde haired man was hoisting a slightly older gentlemen out a window.

"if i don't get-" sayed Malice.

"WHAT!" shouted a policeman through a megaphone.

"IF I DON'T GET THE HERO SPRINGTRAP, I'M GOING TO THROW THIS MAN OUT THE WINDOW!"

"SO WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm right behind you." sayed Springtrap as he had entered through a window on the opposite side of the building.

Malice dropped the mayor.(don't worry mostly no one dies in this series, there was a trampoline under him.)

"Thats perfect, wait what the fuck are you?"

"Story of my life." sighed Springtrap.

Malice was the one to make the first move pulling the large blade off his back and aiming at Springtrap's legs.

Springtrap grabbed the blade and threw a fist at Malice who then dodged out of the way.

Malice then jumped out the back window Springtrap had come in through, shouting "See if you can catch me!" Springtrap quickly pursued him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah i suck at action scenes and this stories full of them! anyway thats the end of this part.

Keep in mind people that these are parts for a reason, i can make them longer but i find it difficult. 


	5. Chapter 5

I apoligize in advance if anything in these future chapters begins to suck, as I've been feeling under the weather.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Springtrap chased after Malice,jumping out the same window that Malice had jumped out of.

As he landed on his feet a sword to his side made cringe until he relized he couldn't feel pain.

He grabbed the blade and yanked on it sending the young Malice forward.

"I'm through playing around." shouted Springtrap as he picked up Malice and looked into his eyes.

"Go ahead and kill me." said Malice, But as Springtrap looked into Malice's eyes he noticed something.

"Your eyes...aauuuughh!"

Springtrap dropped Malice as he grabbed his head.

(Its a Boy!)

(What will his name be honey?)

(Eric, his name will be Eric.)

Malice grabbed his sword and was about to stab Springtrap where his throat would be when Springtrap said "Eric."

"How do you know that name?" asked Malice who picked up Springtrap by the throat(strong little man isn't he?) "How do you Fucking know that Godam name!?"

"S-son." weakly said Springtrap who was unconsious. Malice dropped him and stared.

"Could it be...Father?" 


End file.
